


Anna (Go to Him)

by fits_in_frames



Series: Anthology [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He <i>wanted</i> to hate House for being an arrogant jerk, but that was liked hating rain for falling from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna (Go to Him)

**Author's Note:**

> _you say he loves you more than me_  
>  _so i will set you free_  
>  {the beatles // anna (go to him)}  
> 

He told himself that he hated House. He _wanted_ to hate House for being an arrogant jerk, but that was liked hating rain for falling from the sky. Stacy often said that Greg was just a twelve-year-old that refused to grow up, and Mark should ignore him and avoid him at all costs, but that was hard to do when someone was trying to steal your wife--made worse by the fact that they both knew he was trying to steal her _back_.

Sometimes, he wished he and House had met in another life, without Stacy, without rivalry or jealousy. Things between them may not have been much different, but at least they wouldn't be at each other's throats every time they saw each other. Maybe they would have met in physical or group therapy--but no, he couldn't see any universe in which House would go to a shrink. Maybe they would have gone out for a drink, that would lead to a taxi ride, that would lead to--he didn't even want to think about it.

So when Stacy said she was working late, he didn't protest. If he couldn't have either of them, at least they could have each other.


End file.
